Night Time
by 0109silver
Summary: You know those monsters you see and hear in comics, movies, and books - blood sucking vampires, hairy werewolves, and scary ghosts. Well they are real. And I learned the hard way one night... Rob/Star, Rav/BB.  Way better than it sounds...


**Okay, one of my first, so so please critique if you have to. Okay lets begin the Monster story featuring the Titans...**

**((((0))))**

Richard Grayson:

You know those monsters you see in movies, and, books. Blood sucking vampires, hairy werewolves, and haunting ghosts. Well, they are real. And I found out the hard way...

. . .

You know when your are so mad you want to explode? Well that is what I feel right now.

Me and my adoptive father got in a fight about _my future... _and it really ticked me off. Now I am walking down a empty side walk, in the middle of the night, alone. The side walk is under my feet, the damp air brushes against my face. My blue jeans, a dark red shirt ,and a gray jacket is the only thing keeping my butt from freezing off. My breath turns to ice when I exhale, my nose is probably red from the cold, and I need to blow off some steam.

And walking down a side walk does it perfectly... WRONG!

My hands are clenched into fists so tight I think I am bleeding, I stomp my feet to the pavement you can hear it for miles.

_"Richard you don't understand the gravity of your actions! If you stop fooling around with girls, doing crazy stunts with your 'friends', you may love your life! Keep going down this path will only lead you to ruin!" Bruce screams at the top of his lungs. It doesn't faze me, this is the 3rd talk about this subject in 6 months. And I don't know why he is so mad I am just being a 17... well now 18 year old teen. _

_"Don't tell me what I can and cannot do Bruce!" I scream back... _

Bruce telling me what to do, this is my life! Not his. My veins still ache with rage, and anger.

A blood curtailing scream ripped through the air and my thoughts. It echoes through the neighborhood, but it sounded closer than I suspected. It sounded like it came from an alley way in front of me. Crap.

I just keep walking, trying not to think about it. Maybe it was just a girl playing around with a guy or it was a silly joke. I walk faster and faster until I come up on the alley way.

I glance over and saw nothing, and I started to walk again-

"HELP!" Screams a girl. My heart pounds in my ears and I stop dead in my tracks. "Help Me!" And then I acted. I ran in front of the alley. Three men stood over a women, one of the men had her brunette tangled around his hand. The man with the hair was white, about 22, and was 6 foot 2.

The guy to her left, was Africian American had a mohawk, same age, and 6 foot 5. Then there was the guy calling the shots.

"Hold her!" He yells, he was white, pale, also 6 foot 2. They all were wearing black leather jackets. The boss was the only one in the moonlight, he was _very_ pale, and all I could tell that his eyes were abnormle...

"Lets get this over with I am hungry!" The Africain American yells back. _Hungry?... What the..._

The boss looks at the woman and bends down next to her, "This will only hurt alot..." he said with a laugh. The girl struggles even more. But the guy above her tightens his grip on her hair, and she stops.

"Stop!" I yell before I could think. The men all look at me. Crap.

I charge them, and slam into the African American. But he was hard as a wall, my arm aches from ram. He grabs my arms and pulls me up from the ground, my feet dangle freely.

"Look we have ourselves alittle snack," he says. He smiles, but not one of those enjoyable smiles, no. His smile was wicked, like he was a savage on the rampage. His eyes were red. Freaking red man, his eyes trailed my face and down to the girl.

"Forget about him! The real prize is here..." The man with the girl hisses at her and picks here up by the hair. She screams in pain but it didn't faze him. He pulled her closer to his face.

"Just get it over with!" Says the boss looking at me, then I noticed his eyes was blood red too. What the hell has these guys been smoken'. The boss walks over to me and places his finger under my chin. "You shouldn't have came here boy, now we are goin' to kill you too."

Fear runs through me now, my eyes widen and stare at him. Then he started to lean torward me. Without thinking I head butted him, and he staggered back. I turn to the guy holding me and bit his hand, blood fill my mouth, and he screams in pain. He drops me to the ground, I fumble backwards and land straight into the boss' chest. His arms wrap around me and sqeeze.

My bones crack under the pressure, he cuts off my breathing supply, and he keeps on sqeezing. My back bends backwards toward him, my fingers claw at his hands, but to no avail. My lungs gasp for air but fails. My life is literaly being sucked out of me.

"YOU LITTLE PUCK!" The African American yells at me, his hand bloody from my bit, blood drips to the pavement.

"Just kill him already!" Grunts the guy with the woman, he is struggling with the girl. She kicks at him wildly, but he indures it.

The boss lifts me higher of the ground and flings my body to the nearby trash cans, pain shoots through every body part in me, my back is numb, and my lungs gasping for breath. Two of them walk toward me and I look up at them. Their eyes are even redder than before, my life flashes before my -

A black flash knocks the African American to the ground and he slams to the brick wall behind him. The boss watches, trying to find the black flash, he turns in all directions franticly. Until he slams to the railing of the fire escape with a CLANG! He falls to the ground and face plants the concrete. He quickly gets up and into a fighting stance. He looks to the darkest corner of the alleyway, but all I see is black shadows.

"COME OUT!" He yells at the corner, his eyes are even wilder than when he picked me up.

Then something connects with his jaw, and he plumits the ground again. Then I realized the figure punching and kicking at the boss' stomach, chest, and head. _Who is this guy freakin' Jacky Chan? _

The figure was wearing black from head to toe, he moved like a dancer/ Material Artist. Kicking so peacefuly, and agial.

Then I passed out.

**So how did you like that? Good, bad, or okay? Please rate and comment, will update soon as I can. **


End file.
